


Hot for Teacher

by TwistedVixen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Body Worship, Domme Lena Luthor, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Punishment, Service Top Kara Danvers, Shy Kara Danvers, Sorry Not Sorry, Student Kara Danvers, Sub Kara Danvers, Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Kara Danvers's past seems to be haunting her just when she was settling in at National University.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 79
Kudos: 733





	1. She's got it bad

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins...

The campus grounds were buzzing with life with freshly cut lawns and busy pathways. Kara Danvers smiled to the yoga meet on in the field to the left of the pathway. She wished that she had fewer classes in order to splurge her time on clubs like that. Being an undergrad, Kara was swamped while getting through her general education courses. Some time next semester, she would be able to focus solely on her Journalism Major.

College was everything Kara had dreamed of. Interesting discussions on real world topics, dorm room dwelling and the occasional frat party here and there. And the best part of it was that she was at National State University, where no one knew the humiliation she faced in high school save for her older sister, Alex Danvers.

“Heads up!”

A frisbee whizzed passed and nicked the blond curls of her ponytail. Her glasses nearly flew off the bridge of her nose when she jerked in surprise. After a breath to calm her nerves, Kara nodded off to the apologies from the young frat boys and made headway to the main building.

A quick glance to the smartwatch told her she had ten minutes to arrive at her Media Law course. Picking up her pace, Kara felt small pang of panic filled her chest at the possibility of being late. Professor Cathrine Grant was notorious for being cruel to tardy students, or any student for that matter. And for some unfair reason, she was particularly hard on Kara’s efforts to impress her.

The main corridors flew open, beckoning the journalism major to speed walk down the halls. She took a sharp turn from the main hall and made a beeline for the elevator. Being a bit claustrophobic, Kara knew the quick ride up to the 9th floor would spare her a few minutes.

The books in her arms shifted awkwardly was she elbowed the lift button. Kara let out a shaky sigh to the doors rolling closed. The little radio played a 90’s pop hit and the elevator lurched unpleasantly to make the ascent.

Kara nervously watched the LED floor indicator slowly increase every few seconds, halting at floor 4 for a requested stop. The doors hissed open.

“No, I don’t think I have the time for that.” A tall, strong jawed woman with slick black hair and red lips boarded the elevator, speaking heatedly on her mobile phone. “I’m substituting for a friend of mine this week at the university.” Kara sucked in a gasp and tucked her chin in her books, making an attempt to hide. Sweat pool down her neck and her heart thrummed wildly within her ribcage.

Kara moved to the far back corner of the boxed interior, swallowing nervously when the new occupant punched her requested floor and continued on with the conversation. Kara’s blue eyes couldn’t help but linger over the curves underneath the woman’s black, knee-length skirt. She knew those curves all too well for her comfort. Maybe she will stay on the phone and not notice her at all, she thought hopefully.

No such luck.

“You’re breaking up, Lex,” the brunette said into the receiver. “I’m in an elevator. Let me call you back after the seminar.” She hung up the phone in a flash and huffed with what Kara perceived as frustration. To her dismay, the woman turned with a greeting smile at her.

That smile quickly dropped and shock written all over her face as she was recognized immediately.

“ _ Kara? _ ” She leaned in with a twisted expression of perplexity. “Kara Danvers? Is that you?”

_ Oh my god… _ Kara quickly raised her chin, taking in the familiar face that she hasn’t seen in two years. She stuttered, “Ah… Hey!” Kara gave a nervous laugh, trying to sound normal. Her demeanor, however, was anything but. “Ms. Luthor! What are you doing here?”

Ms. Lena Luthor was Kara’s Advanced Biology teacher at Midvale High during senior year. Now two years later, some mischievous god casted a cruel fate of them meeting here in Kara’s college, over four hundred miles from her hometown in the heart of National City.

“I work here as a research assistant now, among other things,” she explained, glancing up and down over Kara’s body, pulling a shiver up the student’s spine. “Look at you,” Lena gestured with appreciation. “All grown up I see, I like the new look.”

“Th-thanks…” Kara muttered with a shy smile and glanced down at her own clothes. She had swapped her baggy sports jerseys and jeans for colorful button-down blouses and waist high khakis. “You… look the same.” 

Ms. Luthor gave her a knowing smirk and stepped a little closer. “I knew you earned a scholarship, but I wasn’t aware that it was for NSU. Are you pursuing journalism like you said?”

“Yeah…” Kara scratched her throat audibly.

“Well your writing has always made  _ quite _ the impact,” Ms. Luthor jabbed with a sly eye at her, causing a rush of heat to flood to the student's face. She then turned away, facing the elevator door in a brief silence before adding, “I hope you learned that wielding the power of the pen comes with great responsibility.”

Oh, Kara had certainly learned that lesson from Lena Luthor a hundred times over. 

They stood there in awkward silence as the lift moved. Lena’s expensive perfume overwhelming her in the enclosure. Sandalwood, by her guess. The elevator finally stopped and dinged on Kara’s floor.

The college student stepped off the elevator with a relieved sigh as soon as the doors opened. She turned and awkwardly nodded at Ms. Luthor with a shaky, “W-well, I guess I’ll see you around campus!”

Lena gave her a perplexed glance, but Kara didn’t waste anymore time with her escape. 

***

Kara couldn’t focus in class today. She was daydreaming just like she used to in high school over Ms. Luthor. She could recall the first time she saw her in junior year working under one of the other science teachers as an intern. All those times they exchanged curious glances in passing through the halls of Midvale High. Which resprouted old feelings of nostalgia and young longing within her. 

To say that Little Danvers had developed a bit of a crush on Ms. Luthor was a bit of an understatement.

By the time Kara was a senior, Ms. Luthor had became a legitimate licensed instructor, teaching Advanced Biology to senior students. Kara had put a great effort to fight the geekier students for a front row seat every day so her view of the hottest teacher in the school wouldn’t be disrupted in the least.

Then the ‘incident’ happened. 

And now that Lena Luthor was working at her college.

After starting her first semester of college, Kara had learned that the Luthor name was correlated with shady inhumane science experiments from newspapers during her studies. Ms. Luthor wasn’t mentioned in any of them. She was just a teacher, staying out of the ominous limelight of her family name. But in the back of Kara’s mind, she was worried that Lena had inherited some unpleasant qualities from her bloodline.

Well constructed revenge was a notorious Luthor trait.

“ _ Kiera! _ ”

Kara jumped at the shrill of her altered name. Professor Grant never pronounced it right, probably on purpose. The older blonde stared across the lecture hall with a raised brow. “Can you tell us the details of New York Times v. United States, 403 U.S. 713?”

“Uh…” Kara shuffled through her notes, mortified that she’s been drawing hearts and L’s all over them during class just like she had done in high school.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _

“I can see that you aren’t pressed on learning today,” Grant rolled her eyes and huffed with a hand on her hip. “I expect 20,000 words on the subject from you on my desk tomorrow morning at 8:00 am sharp.”

“Yes, Ma’am…” Kara shrunk in her seat when quiet murmuring birthed around her from other classmates. The rest of the lecture went on with Kara’s undivided attention. Grant called on her a couple more times in which she was now prepared to avoid anymore punishment. By the time the class was over, Kara hightailed it out of the room and quickly dialed Alex’s mobile number.

“Seriously?” Alex’s voice was filled with amusement over the receiver. “Ms. Luthor is at the University? That’s hilarious!”

“Don't be so mean!” Thankfully her sister wasn’t there to see her flamed cheeks. “This is a nightmare."

“Maybe she forgot what happened.”

“That was only two years ago, Alex! She could still be angry with me because of… you know.”

“If she is still pissed then she would have said so, right?”

“I guess…” Kara mumbled and shifted, scuffling her feet on the tile in the hallway. 

“What are you going to do you bump if into each other again?” Kara stiffened at those words, recollecting the wrath of her biology teacher lecturing her heatedly about proper school etiquette and respect. The memory of Ms. Luthor’s sharp look of anger had sent all of Kara’s hydration running south.

“I’m going to switch to an online school.”

“And throw away your scholarship? Are you seriously that much of a coward?”

“Yes!” Kara confessed and heavily sighed after. “...No.”

“That’s right. You’re a Danvers. And we do what?”

Looking down, the blonde skitting her feet on the ground and mumbled.

“I can’t hear you, Kara.”

Kara’s head rolled back and she sighs again. “Kick ass and take names.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight. Classes are starting again soon.”

***

Kara arrived for her gen-ed class just in time. Everyone else was already set up with laptops and textbooks. Professor Ferrel hadn’t arrived yet to Kara’s relief so she could set up her workstation before the lecture began. Winn gave her a big smile and a fist bump when she thanked him for saving a seat for her. He was one of her closest friends at NSU, taking gen-ed courses with her and helped her study on tough subjects. She never really picked up science or math very well and luckily Winn was a nerd.

“Where’s the teach?” Kara asked after a few minutes of getting settled.

“Don’t know, maybe he died,” Winn suggested. “Dude is like a hundred or something.”

“That’s so mean to say!” Kara slapped at his arm. “He looks only in his late 50’s at the most.”

“At least he talks slow,” Winn added. “The other professors go way too fast for me to write.”

“Hey, did you guys hear?” James, who sat behind them, leaned in between the two. “Ferrel won the lottery and quit.”

“No way! Really?” Winn whistled out low. “Well, good for him. Who’s teaching in his place?”

Just then, as fate would have it, the new instructor emerged from the corridor. Stiletto heels clicked confidently to the front of the hall. Everyone in the room fell quiet as she placed her bag down and picked up a marker and wrote her name on the white board.

_ Dr. Lena Luthor _

Kara straightened in her seat, eyes glued to the new instructor at the front of the room.  _ Oh my God, it’s Ms. Luthor!  _

“Good afternoon,” Lena pivoted with raised chin, beholding the mass of over sixty undergraduate students. “Unfortunately, Professor Ferrel will no longer be teaching this course. And I will be filling in until a replacement is found. My name is Dr. Lena Luthor.” Her green eyes scanned the room, stopping for a moment as murmuring rose to a higher volume. A few students raised their hands, but Lena knew exactly what the question was.

“Lex Luthor is my older brother. I have no affiliations with Luthor Corp, save but being listed as the next of kin to the transfer of the Luthor Estate.” Most of the hands lowered, except for a few. She nodded to a young man in the front to grant him perMs.ion to speak.

“How do you have a phD?” He asked sourly, lowering his hand. “You’re practically our age.”

“I’m twenty-three years old, but don’t let that fool you,” Lena smirked a little and began to list off her credentials. “I graduated high school at the age of twelve, then went on to earn my first BA in Cellular and Molecular Biology, my masters in Biotechnology and last year I earned my research doctorate in Applied Science. I have teaching experience and work in the University’s research lab for clinical studies.”

More hands rose in the air, and Lena made eye contact with Kara before directing her attention just pass her seat and gestured out. “You sir, with the red shirt.”

James drew his hand down and stood up with a big, charming grin on his dark face, smoothing a hand over his shiny bald head. “Are you single?” Chuckles erupted from the class and Lena tightened her mouth, suppressing a smile.

She cleared her throat and asked, “Does anyone have any questions about my ability to teach this course or the material covered last week?” Everyone’s hands fell down and James plopped back in his seat. Kara turned to him with a look that read, ‘Are you serious?’ and he only wiggled his eyebrows at her in a reply. The blonde sighed and tapped her pen on her notebook while her leg bounced with unease.

“Lucky for all of us, we can talk about a subject that most people are interested in learning about,” Lena turned to the white board and wrote in big, bold letters. 

_ S-E-X _

Everyone in the classroom laughed and she even earned a few cat calls at the announcement. The teacher turned with a slanted smile and clapped her hands together.

“I assume most of you had you’re sex ed in your early education,” Her gaze lingered a little too much in Kara’s direction, making her blush madly and sink in her seat. “But I am also aware that some school districts don’t provide programs in rural places. So let’s cover all the misconceptions about the human reproductive system.”

Lena had covered the male system first, letting the students shout out parts that they knew even enlightened them delightfully on the absurd practice of circumcision. “While it is true that keeping the foreskin can heighten the chances of urinary tract infections and sexually transmitted diseases, there is a debate on whether it is ethical for circumcision to be a standard medical practice. Can anyone tell me why?”

“Because it is done on unconsenting newborns,” Someone said and Lena nodded.

“Exactly, while it is the norm for infant males to undergo this procedure, it is a form of geniltal mutilation, which is illegal in the case for females... Can someone tell me, what is a clitoris?”

Snorts and giggles answered her until a female student raised their hand and said, “It’s the button that my boyfriend can’t find.” The room roared with laughter, even Lena grinned at the joke but moved along with the lesson by flicking the projector slide from the male sex anatomy to the woman.

“Funny you should say that because the clitoris is not just the button, but only the tip of the iceberg. It wasn’t until 1998 that the full scope of what is defined as the female pleasure receptor during sex. In actuality, the clitoris makes up a large portion of the vulva, even on the inside. The G-spot really isn’t a thing, it’s just another part of what makes a woman feel good.”

Kara’s face was red throughout the entire lecture, she couldn’t even bother with trying to keep up with the notes because of the topic. Winn, however, was recording it on a small camera and feverishly writing down everything Ms. Luthor was saying. Whether it was for academic excellence or better knowledge in general, she wasn’t sure. All she was aware of is how relaxed Lena had seem given the subject of the lesson.

“Ms. Danvers?”

Kara snapped her head from Winn’s frantic writing to Lena’s address. The way she was looking at her gave a shiver down the blond’s spine.

“What are the most common misconception about the hymen?”

_ Oh my god. _ “Ummm…” Kara’s blush deepened. Her heart beat thrummed in her ears with every second that ticked by awaiting her answer. She stumbled on her words. “P-people think that hymens are only found in virgins.”

“Good answer. Hymens aren’t really what most people think. Not every woman is born with one and it doesn’t just ‘break’ during sex. The hymen is just an extra lining of tissue around the vaginal opening. Some just a small ring of skin, while in extreme cases a hymen can be like a sheet covering the entrance. Young girls can tear their hymen accidentally while doing non-sexual activities like riding a bike or using a tampon. The notion that having a torn hymen as a sign of deflowering is a silly concept.”

As Lena went on, Winn nudged Kara’s shoulder and leaned over to whisper, “What was that about? How does she know your name?”

“She taught Advanced Biology at my highschool senior year…” Kara confessed with a whisper. Winn's brows rose up high on his forehead and she harshly added, "If you say anything about that to  _ anyone _ I will dump your Xbox in the bathtub with you in it!”

Winn laughed at her threat, like she wasn’t serious. But oh, she was. “I mean it!” She raised her voice a little, cutting him like a knife with her eyes.

“Miss Danvers.”

_ Oh, shoot! _ Kara’s eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights, seeing Lena starting right at her like a stone statue. “Care to share what’s so important right now for you to talk during my lecture?”

“N-nothing! I’m sorry Miss-...  _ Professor _ Luthor!”

“You’ll be sorry when you see an extra assignment placed in portal for you.”

_ Dang it… not again! _ Kara just couldn’t get a break today. She hung her head in utter defeat, pouting. Lena resumed her lecture, of which Kara had full attention to now. The last twenty minutes of the class was offered for personal study on what was covered. While Kara uploaded her notes on the portal in her laptop, a notification popped up on the screen.

_ Message from the instructor: Dr. Lena Luthor _

Kara’s finger froze above the touch pad, hovering with impending doom. Her eyes darted to the to the sender up at the front. Lena was lounging back in her chair, long legs prompt up at the corner of the desk,  _ eyeing _ her with an unreadable expression. Kara swallowed dryly and pressed down on the pad. Double tap.

_ Tomorrow. 3:00PM NCU Coffee Bar. Don’t be late. _


	2. So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

_ Less than four years ago... _

“Oh, shoot! I’m so sorry!” Sixteen years old, sophomore Kara Danvers had just caused an accident. She was gandering at the giggling squad of cheerleaders who just past her when rounding a corner, not paying attention to where she was going. A pile of textbooks laid victim to her solid frame, which were tumbled out of the carrier’s hands.

“It’s okay, I was carrying too many,” a warm, bemused voice answered. Kara’s world shifted when she looked up and discovered her. Her being one of the most beautiful people she’s ever laid eyes on. 

If Kara wasn’t so enamored then, she would have noticed this woman seemingly stared back at her with mutual captivation. “Oh, thanks for helping…” the brunette said, finally, then went back to re-stacking the tower of books.

Kara blinked out of her daze a little too late, forgetting her manners for just a moment. “I’m Kara! Kara Danvers!”

“Captain of the soccer team, right? Help me carry these, you look strong enough.” 

“Where to?” Kara asked with the books in tow following her down the hallway. Her eyes drifting downward over an hourglass shape and observing her sharp sense of fashion. This girl was wearing dark slacks and a white, sleeveless tank with… heels? Who would in their right mind wear heels at school, Kara wondered. Once they made it to room 1402, Kara stacked the books on the teacher’s desk.

“Thank you,” she sighed with a toss of her inky black hair. “I didn’t know Duncan’s class load was over 30 students.” 

“Are you new here?” Kara leaned over the desk and watched each pile of books being straightened precisely. 

“First day,” she answered while keeping her attention to the various materials on Mr. Duncan’s desk, everything sorted and in place. Kara noticed that she seemed a little tense. Nervous, perhaps. Kara knew how being the new girl at school can be hard. She was that girl once.

“Midvale High is a really nice place. Hey!” Kara finally drew the attention of those green eyes with her outburst of excitement. “My sister and I are having a party this weekend. Wanna come? You can meet all of my friends. They are really friendly, I promise! No parents either!”

“I don’t think so,” the girl said with a quirky grin that made Kara’s heart sing. “I have work to do.”

Now, Kara wasn’t really a pushy person. It just so happens that she had come to terms about her own fluid sexuality and, recently, her thing was to seduce straight girls- a hobby that Alex sorely disapproved of. Though, she was rather proud of her efforts so far. Which made her confident and a bit narcissistic. So the soccer jock stepped over, resting a palm on the desk in front of this seemingly nerdy, but incredibly beautiful, young woman.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Kara smirked. “They’ll be a variety of refreshments, including beer, if you want. And you can check out my water bed.”

“Water bed?!” Now she got her attention, hooked and Kara’s heart was leaping. Girls were suckers for waterbeds. “Are you into 70’s memorabilia or something?”

“Not really, it’s just fun to lay on and catch some waves…” Kara bit down on her bottom lip, clearly putting on a flirtatious show. “So, what do you say? Wanna try it out?” The girl laughed and it was the warmest laugh she’s ever heard. Her green eyes grew dark while searching Kara’s face. 

“Wait a minute.” She arched a brow with a fold of her arms. “You’re throwing a party with booze without your parents’ consent? How stereotypical…"

“Funny you should say that.” Kara pressed, leaning in sharply meeting the heated, challenge in this woman’s eyes. Her nose picked up an expensive smelling perfume. “Let me guess… you’re from a big city, upclass maybe. All about image? I bet your family has you on a tight leash.” A thrush of electricity rushed through the jock’s chest as she backed the young woman up against the desk, watching those green eyes round with surprise at the advance.

“It’s why you play Teacher’s Pet, passing out papers and carrying books for Mr. Duncan. Mommy and Daddy expect nothing less of straight A’s. But...” Kara reached out, thumbing over the crisp collar of her shirt. “Under all that uptight, snooty mirage… you’re begging for someone to show you how  _ wild _ you can really be.”

Right when this new girl opened her mouth to answer, Mr. Duncan walked in from the lab storage room, sweaty and flustered.

“Miss Luthor?” He called out. “Where’s the midterm answer sheet? I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Top drawer in the file cabinet in the test prep folder,” the brunette answered with a subtle twitch at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh! Kara! I see you met my new intern,” Duncan observed with a smile.

“Intern?!” Kara parroted, wide-eyed and jaw slack, watching the said intern sling a navy blazer on her shoulders.

“That’s right, Miss Luthor here will be observing the classroom and helping me teach this year,” he explained with a sigh, unlatching his file cabinet to finger at the manilla. 

“I thought you were a _ student _ !” Kara exclaimed, realizing she just invited a teacher to try out her waterbed in her illegal house party.  _ Oh my god! _ Her ears began to burn and she stuttered, “Ho-how old are you?!”

“That’s rather  _ rude _ to ask." Miss Luthor gave her a look, a look that could slice right through flesh and bone. The sudden flip of her demeanor confused and shocked Kara’s whole confident shell as a harsh shiver raced through her back.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor!” Kara bowed, sporting a deep red blush on her face.  _ Why the hell am I bowing?! I’m not Japanese! _ She’s made a fool of herself and Miss Luthor was staring at her like she had three heads. “I… uh… I was just kidding about earlier!” She hollered while backing towards the classroom exit. “And  _ thereisnothinggoingonthisweekendatmyhouse! _ ”

***

So presently, at 2:45 pm, Kara showed up to National City Unified Coffee Bar. She’s only been here once. Kara remembered specifically, because Alex had dragged her out to see a show one weekend where men dressed like ladies to sing and dance. Looking around, the place looked totally different in the daytime. Study groups and business meetings were taking place as well as friends just meeting for coffee.

She saw Miss Luthor sitting in the back corner, leaning into her laptop with aggressive typing. Her jawline, sharp as always, was even more pronounced with the screen light, lips tightened in concentration.

Kara pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose nervously. Maybe she should just leave, she reasoned. No good would come out of this, surely. She most likely wanted to talk and make sure Kara doesn’t do anything stupid again while she’s teaching her class. So a repeat of various events won’t happen. Kara could simply email her to assure her that, then go their separate ways, she thought. No harm done, not anymore.

While she stood there like a coward, debating whether to stand her up, Miss Luthor’s eyes found her.

_ Oh, god. I’m going to die. _

Cursing under her breath, Kara inhaled and pushed the air out of her lungs slowly before approaching with a nervous smile. She noted the teacher’s outfit was relatively the same from last time. Except she’s wearing a red blouse instead of white, and her hair was down. Despite the professional attire, every piece of clothing clung to her like a second skin.

Miss Luthor smoothed a hand back through the dark locks when Kara took her seat across from her. “You’re early,” she observed, cracking a little smile while easing her laptop shut. 

“I d-didn’t want to be late,” Kara said, horrified now that her voice was cracking like a teenage boy.

“Order something,” she commanded her while waving a waiter down. Kara’s hands palmed the top of her knees while requesting an overly sweet beverage from the bar.  _ I’m so sweaty. _ After the waitress placed a mocha in front of Kara, Lena folded her hands over the table.

And  _ smiled _ . 

“So… Kara Danvers,” she started. “Has college met all your expectations?”

She wasn’t expecting that. Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It’s, ah, a lot h-harder than high school, but at least some classes are more geared towards my interests.”

“Staying  _ awake _ ?” she asked with a quirk of her head and a smirk on her lips. “Don’t want to get caught  _ sleep talking _ again, or anything else...” 

Kara’s face heated up immensely and she hid behind the shield of her palms. “I’m so sorry…”

“For what, exactly?” The teacher leaned back against the plush cushion of the bench seat, folding her arms and lifting a manicured brow at her. “For the note I caught you passing around? Or staring down my shirt whenever I came to help you with your classwork? Or you having a wet dream about me in the middle of class. When I woke you up, you-” A pause came and Miss Luthor’s face expressed a stern, hard stare. She cleared her throat. “Then what happened with Leslie Willis at Homecoming.”

Kara’s nails dug into the tops of her thighs painfully whilst trying to stay upright in the chair. Blots of fuzzy spots formed in her vision. She couldn’t move, or think, or say anything. She can only sit there like a duck and be called out for the crimes she’s been trying to bury in the past, even ones she didn't entirely remember as a result of teenage drunkenness.

“I was quietly fired because of that,” the teacher added bitterly. “A Luthor scandal was the last thing the school district wanted. Luckily my newly acquired teaching license was still intact.”

“M-Miss Luthor…” Her throat croaked with emotion, finally found the function to speak after a long, calculated pause. “I never meant to cause you any trouble. I’m  _ deeply _ sorry.” Kara should have known that she was invited here to answer for her sins. She couldn’t bare to carry on this conversation any longer, the chair scraped noisily on the tile as she rose to escape. “I should go…”

“ _ Wait. _ ” The teacher shot out a hand, grappling Kara’s wrist with an icy stare. “I’m not done.  _ Sit. _ ” Kara gulped, shaking under the fierce grip of her slender fingers as she lowered back down into her chair. Miss Luthor retracted her hand and took a deep breath.

“I didn’t ask you here so I could yell at you,” she cleared her throat and fanned her fingertips on the table with tension, lips pursing with a hint of rouge on her cheeks.  _ She’s… blushing? _

“I’ve done some stupid things as a teenager before,” Miss Luthor confessed. “Like hooking up with a pizza boy on the counter in the shop after hours. It was all caught on camera. My mother had to bribe the owner for the security tape then shipped me off to an all-girls finishing school in France.”

Kara felt a little better about that confession. There was comfort in knowing that everyone has their embarrassing and sometimes, regretful, moments. Even Lena Luthor. Kara chuckled lamely, still jittering in her seat as she tried to keep certain mental images out of her head. She resented to taking a gulp of the mocha to nurse her inner turmoil.

“Little did my mother know that I was fucking the girls in boarding school, too.” 

Hot chocolate flavored liquid spittled from Kara’s mouth. Lena’s painted lips smirked along the amused twinkle in her sea-green eyes. “Hormones tend to cause trouble in the stage of adolescence,” she said in her educator’s voice. “I’m sure you learned that by now.”

“I sh-ure did…” Kara swallowed nervously again, frantically dabbing at the stain on her shirt. “Miss Luthor…”

“Please,” she rolled her eyes and laughed warmly. “Let’s drop all the formality. We really aren't that far apart in age.”

“ _ Lena… _ ” Kara blushed at saying her first name out loud. “So…um... you aren’t mad?”

“I was a _ little _ hung up about being fired, but I don’t blame you for that. My family name comes with consequences.” Lena reached over and touched her forearm lightly, causing all of Kara’s internal engines to stall and sputter, followed by a loud ringing within her ears.

“If you want,” Lena continued. “I’d like it for us to be friends now that you’re old enough.”

_ Friends? _ Kara stared down at the hand stroking on her arm in disbelief. The touch became less destructive and more soothing.  _ Miss Luthor wants to be friends? With me? _ Kara’s heart seemed to be exploding out of her chest.

“Oh-OH! Okay!” Kara’s smile took up the entirety of her face, bursting with sunshine, rainbows and cupcakes. “I can do that!” She exclaimed rather loudly, but then paused. “Wait, are we  _ allowed _ to be friends?”

“There are no rules against being friends with students,” Lena said with a beautiful laugh and added, “Even though it is  _ technically _ frowned upon, at least I won’t be fired.”

Everything that followed after the conversation was like a hazy dream. Lena wrote her personal phone number down on a piece of paper, folding it carefully and placing it in Kara’s clamming fingers. She packed her things, strapped her sling bag over her shoulder and rose up with an odd smile.

“I’d stay longer and chat but I have to get back to work,” she mentioned. “Don’t forget to text me so I have yours, too.” When she left, Kara just sat there and stared at the piece of paper for a solid ten minutes.

***

“Alex!” Kara came running across the athletic park, where the criminal justice majors were practicing their physical fitness tests for the police academy. Alex halted her jog, all sweaty and spent when her sister finally caught up to her.

“Alex, you aren’t going to believe this!” Kara huffed, out of breath and took a moment to collect herself.

“Okay, that’s weird,” Alex said, plopping down on the bleachers and chugging a gulp out of her water bottle. “Your formal high school teacher, who you  _ sexually  _ _harassed_, wants to be friends with you?”

Kara sighed with a dazey smile, shaking her head. “That’s what she said. And she gave me her personal number, too!”

Alex sighed, pinching her the bridge of her nose. “Kara, this is Lena  _ Luthor _ we are talking about. You need to be careful.”

“But she isn’t involved in any of the Luthor Corp stuff.” Kara frowned at her older sister. Alex was just one year older than Kara, and seemingly years wiser than when it comes to common sense. She was well versed in the comings and goings of girls as friends and even more than friends. Kara has never had a friend that was a girl. No, she was too busy trying to get in all of their pants before any real platonic bond was formed. 

Women were complicated to understand. Especially a smart, sophisticated woman like Lena Luthor. Kara Danvers was a bit naive and her sister, Alex, has always dutifully served her ‘sisterly’ opinion on every social choice Kara made. 

“You don’t know that,” Alex jabbed with a groan. “Kara, not everyone that smiles at you is a friendly person. As a reporter, you can’t have biased opinions of everything.”

“I know that!” Kara argued. “But I already said yes.” Her mind took a sudden dark turn and considered the worst possible scenario. “Oh no! What if she really  _ is _ mad? What if she’s planning on getting back at me for getting her fired?!"

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to play Katy Perry at your funeral.  _ OW! _ ” The red-head rubbed at her shoulder, glowering at her.

“I’m serious, Alex!” Kara pressed with a low growl. She then took a breath and remembered the first week that Miss Luthor started teaching at Midvale High. 

“What if she’s just lonely because people are scared off by the fact that she’s a Luthor?” Kara suggested with real concern. “Those rumors about her in high school were bad enough.”

“Well, fine.” Alex shrugged carelessly. “Gamble away if you want. Maybe over time, you might be able to gather enough information from her about the Luthors for a juicy story instead of the Food Hall’s health regulations for once.”

“I happen to take my food very seriously!” Kara defensively folded her arms, sticking her jaw out with pride. “I doubt Lena has anything to do with Luthor Corp…”  _ Then again, she was talking to Lex on the phone about something... _

“Oh, it’s Lena, now, huh?” Alex grinned and started to poke at her. “You totally still have the hots for her.  _ OW! _ ”

“Shut up, Alex!” Kara blushed,  _ hard. _ Normally, she’s not so easy to embarrass. Only when it comes to Miss Luthor. “She’s…” A sigh escaped her. “It’s unfair how beautiful she is…”

“ _ Don’t _ get any ideas,” her sister warned with a serious glint. “If you let her manipulate you because of that… I’d hate to see you heartbroken and kicked out of school. You’ll have to work at Starbucks for the rest of your life.”

“At least I’ll get free coffee?” Kara smiled sheepishly, but Alex dead stared until she sighed in defeat. “You’re right. She’s way too out of my league anyways. Maybe she can be a good source for my senior project in reporting new sciences.”

“Or a killer article on Luthor Corp.” Alex shrugged in a casual fashion. “That would be way more interesting than a boring science report.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the suggestion. An extensive report on Luthor Corp would turn a few heads for sure, but she felt like she’s already stepped on Lena’s toes too many times to count. She couldn’t do that to her, that wouldn’t be fair. Unless… Lena is actually trying to get back at her somehow.  _ Or maybe... _

Her head was starting to hurt.

***

Kara’s bag made a heavy thud on the floor of her dorm room at 9 o’clock that night. Working over the extra assignments and soccer practice had sucked all the energy out of her. Her roommate was out for the night, so Kara had nothing left to do but lay on her bed and stare off into space while thinking about a certain teacher.

Now that she had some time to reflect, Kara couldn’t help but wonder exactly why Miss Luthor wants to be friends with her, after everything that happened. In most cases, Lena should hate her or at least be disgusted by her horny behavior as a teenager.

_ Unless… _

With a shake of her head, the college student tried not to go there. She tried not to assume anything, but other avenues didn’t make sense to her. Maybe the past wasn’t so haunting afterall. Maybe… Miss Luthor liked her too. And not in a ‘let’s be friends’ type of way. 

_ Dammit. _ She did go there. Now her heart is pounding in the quiet of the room with only the hum of the AC unit to try to blot it out. With a heaved breath, her eyes drew closed and her memories of high school flashed into her head. All the smirks, subtle touches, the way Miss Luthor leaned a certain way while tutoring her on a certain problem… Kara was probably misreading everything. She concluded that night.  _ When the Incident happened... _

Kara dug into the pocket of her slacks and unfolded the little piece of paper Miss Luthor wrote her number on, signed with ‘Lena’ and a little floating heart. If Kara’s ticker wasn’t pounding before, it was slamming now, beating against her ribcage.

She sat up abruptly. Her hand shook while typing in the number in her smartphone and a quick text.  _ Send. _

***

Friday night and Kara was a nervous mess. Over the past two nights she could barely sleep, worrying with jitters about seeing Ms. Luthor in a casual setting. At her home, at night. A Netflix and chill situation. Now that she had time to think about Lena’s invite, she couldn’t help but wonder if the teacher felt the same way towards her.

Luckily, the last class of the day was cancelled, giving her plenty of time to fret and prepare mentally for seeing Ms. Luthor again.

After many outfit changes, Kara settled on a peach colored sundress to wear to her former teacher’s house. She contemplated that it might make her look too girly. In high school she was quite the tomboy and only recently started wearing more feminine clothing. At the very least she will feel cute.

Now she was standing on the doorstep before a giant modern structure. Concrete ceilings and industrial steel beams made up most of the building, having more windows than walls. They were tinted, however. Only leaving some shadows as clues to what held inside.

Wiping off the sweat building on her hands, the blonde took a deep breath and summoned the courage to press the button on the side by the front door. Her heart pounded.

The door opened and the sight of Lena Luthor stole the air out of Kara’s lungs. Her hair was down, cascading in glorious waves of ink contrasting so well with her pale skin. Looking down, she was dressed in a loose gray tee that sloped off one shoulder, revealing a black bra strap, and a pair of red leggings.

“Kara!” Lena gave her a big smile, looking her over equally. “Wow, your dress is cute. I don’t think I’ve seen you in a dress before.” The blonde blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a bashful smile.

“Thank you,” Kara dug into her over-sized beige bag and produced a bottle of white zinfandel. “I come bearing gifts!”

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?” Lena teased and stepped to the side to let her in.

“I’m 20,” Kara stated, looking around at the contemporary art scattered around the house. 

“Exactly.” Lena swiped the bottle from her and led her into the kitchen where two boxes of tomato pie sat on the island.

“It’s close enough,” Kara jabbed with a nervous laugh. “Come on, you aren’t going to mom out on me are you?” Lena's eyes rolled and she shook her head while retrieving two wine glasses and a corkscrew from a cupboard.

“I suppose one glass won’t hurt.” With a pop, the wine was opened and poured delicately by the turn of the brunette’s slender wrist. The grace in which Lena moved always captivated her attention. “At least it’s not  _ vodka _ .”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, aren’t you?” Kara fidgeted, twisting her brow in concern as she was handed a glass of wine. She couldn’t help but notice their fingers grazing softly during the exchange.

“Not a chance,” Lena grinned and clinked her own glass against hers. “To not letting the past dictate our present.” Kara raised her glass to that before taking a delicate sip, keeping her eyes on the way Lena’s red lips molded around the rim of the crystal chalice.

Kara placed her glass down and took a breath. “Your house is lovely.”

“Thank you,” Lena opened a pizza box, making Kara swoon with the smell. She almost forgot how hungry she was. “I’ve dabbled a little in real estate investing. Needless to say it paid off.”

Kara licked her lips at the oozing cheese as a slice was pulled onto a plate. “Why do you stick with teaching if you have the money to do whatever you want?”

“I already do,” Lena answered with a smile. “I  _ enjoy _ teaching. It makes me feel useful to give back to society through education. An educated public is vital to progress. Plus, I can do my own research projects at the university to explore real solutions to real problems.”

“What type of projects are you working on?” Kara asked next, following her into the living room. The teacher gave her an odd look and sat down on the couch, placing her plate and wine on the coffee table.

“Is this off the record?” Lena asked with a nervous laugh. Kara sat down on the far end, trying to keep a good amount of space between them.

Kara picked at a slice of pepperoni and popped it in her mouth. “Of course, I don’t even have a press badge. But if you want, I can formally interview you for the school paper.”

“Let’s leave work out of this.” She leaned an arm over the back of the couch, turning her body to face her. “Have you seen Black Mirror?”

Two hours later, the pizza was gone and Kara grew more relaxed with a full stomach. Lena commented on how ridiculous some of the technology was implemented in the show and Kara opted to change the stream, since it was upsetting her. While Lena went to pop a bowl of popcorn and refill the wine glasses, Kara flicked on an old favorite. It was a bold choice, she knew. Ultimately, she wanted to test the boundaries of whatever was going on between them.

“What’s this?” Lena asked, sitting closer with the bowl on her lap to share.

“Loving Annabelle,” Kara smirked a little. “Ever seen it?”

“You can’t be serious…” She turned to her with a raised brow. “Kara…”

“What?” Kara shrugged. “I like it.”

“I’m sure you do…” Lena cleared her throat and tossed a few popped kernels at her. “ _ Change it. _ ”

Kara laughed and reached for a handful of popcorn, only to have the bowl yanked away. “Hey!”

“Change it.  _ Now _ .” Lena’s voice turned into a sharp tone. The same tone that pulled a shudder through her limbs. If Lena was this upset about this choice, something has to be there. Something that remains unspoken. Something Kara wanted to explore further.

“Oh, so you have seen it then?” Kara challenged with a grin on her face. “Come on, I had to listen to you gripe about technology and dystopian concepts. Let me have this one.” She pouted her lip out with a classic puppy-dog look. The popcorn was offered to her with a heavy sigh of glorious defeat.

“The acting is horrible…” Lena commented twenty minutes in the film.

“This is my favorite part,” Kara hushed. On the screen, Annabelle was writing a note and passed it to her friend, in due the poetry teacher intercepted it and tossed it in the trash. “See?” Kara gestured to the screen. “That’s what you  _ should _ do instead of reading it out loud.”

Lena shook her head with a smile, shoveling more popcorn in her mouth before flicking some at her guest in retaliation. “She probably fished it out of the can after everyone left.” Kara laughed and continued on to help her eat an impossible amount of the buttery snack.

“I kept it,” Lena confessed out of the blue, keeping her eyes on the screen as her teeth slowly crunched down. “Your note…”

Kara nearly whipped her glasses off her face with a sharp turn. Lena refused to meet her gaze, instead she fiddled with the remaining kernels in the bowl. “You… kept it?!”

Lena shrugged her shoulders and said, “It was funny. I glued it in a scrapbook with all the other notes I confiscated from other students."

“I don’t even remember what I wrote,” Kara muttered and pulled her glasses off, wiping grease marks off with the edge of her dress.

“O.M.G!” Lena swiveled her head, speaking in a high pitched girly tone. “I’m totally gonna fail this class. Ms. Luthor’s butt is too distracting! If you don’t let me copy your homework, I’m never going to graduate. S.O.S! PLZ!”

Kara barked out in laughter, keeling over and holding her stomach. “I don’t sound like that!” The brunette scoffed and nudged the student over with a laugh of her own.

“You _ totally _ did,” Lena added playfully. “You know, for a tomboy you had really bubbly letters."

Kara fought for air in her lungs and she finally was able to collect herself. “I was so dumb back then,” she breathed in disbelief, pressing a palm to her forehead. “Well, I hope I’m not as dumb now.”

“Kara,” Lena placed the bowl on the coffee table with the empty plates and glasses. “You aren’t dumb… you never were.” She shifted a bit on the couch, nervously twiddling her fingers. 

“Why would you want to be friends with me now? I got you fired the year you gained your teaching license.” Kara leaned in, draping Lena’s hair off her bare shoulder, seeing an immediate tension in the teacher’s neck.

“While most of the students avoided me and whispered behind my back, you were the one to always smile and say ‘hi’ in the hallways.” A well-thought out excuse. Lena was nervous, Kara could tell by the way she cleared her throat and kept her eyes from meeting hers. “I admired you. Even though you were inappropriate... at times…. given that it wasn’t directly intentional.”

“You’re hiding from me,” Kara observed, trying to dip her face in Lena’s line of sight but the teacher refused to look at her. “Something happened, didn’t it? After Leslie outed me in front of the school. I was too shit-faced to remember... but I remember seeing you. Smelling your perfume… I thought that maybe it was a dream… but now-”

“It  _ was _ a dream.  _ Nothing _ happened.” Lena snapped and shot up on her feet, but Kara latched a hand over a wrist to keep her from drawing to far away. The act and touch made Lena’s chest sprang with a sharp inhale. Kara’s hand sprung away in a flash, sensing that she hurt her somehow. 

“I’m so sorry!” A lump of emotion grew in Kara’s throat. “I’m just really confused on why you want me to be your friend… I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” Lena said, fisting her hands at her sides. She took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It’s just… I’m not used to doing this sort of thing.” She turned with a furrowed brow and a quirked grin. “When I was a child, no one wanted to hang out with the Luthor girl. So I just spent all my time studying. I never really felt that someone actually liked me until I met you… but you don’t like me as a friend do you?”

“I do!” Kara exclaimed. “I really do, Lena! I want to be your friend.”

“But you want more than that. Don’t you, Little Danvers?” Lena turned with a fiery look in her eyes. “You came here hoping to have sex with me, right?”

“N-no!” Kara blushed hotly. Her pulse pounded into her ears when the teacher leaned over her with a smirk.

“No?” She asked, resting one hand on the back of the couch next to her head, and the other sliding wickedly up Kara’s thigh. “You didn’t come over, wearing that cute little dress in hoping that I’ll slip my fingers underneath it? Didn’t you?”

Kara was speechless. 

Kara may be naive, but she can tell what Lena was truly doing by the tone of her voice. The same one she uses when playing mind-games during her lectures.  _ She’s testing me. _

“I, uh, should go home,” Kara shrank into the couch, as if she could somehow escape. “It’s getting late and I need to study for Monday’s test.”

“It’s just a pop quiz on the reproductive system’s anatomy.” Lena’s smirk grew larger the more Kara fidgeted below her. “I can brief you right now, if you’d like.”

“It’s for a different class!” Kara slipped like a cat underneath her, taking a big sigh as she finally escaped the cage of Lena’s tempting form, giving a considerable amount of space between them. “Professor Grant’s class! One lucky student will get an early internship with her firm and I gotta study my butt off for it.”

“Alright,” Lena huffed with a smile, cunning. Her demeanor changed, by the drop of the hat, back to her professional aura. “I expect you to ace the quiz on Monday. Don’t think that you can just breeze by in my class now that we are  _ friends _ .” 

“Friends! Yes!” Kara laughed with a nervous shrill and scooped up her purse, blabbing away with waves of her hands. “I wouldn’t dare to think I get any benefits because of this… GRADE benefits! Not the other kind! Oh, I mean that too! I’m not into friends with benefits either. Well, I mean… maybe, but NO! Not with you! You are my teacher! And I’m grown up now and not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable or-”

“Kara.” Lena’s expression softened. “It’s okay. You passed.”

_Oh, thank God._ A large sigh of relief escaped the student’s lungs. Lena really was testing her. Kara could find reason for it, too. “Ms. Luthor-”

“Lena.”

“Lena,” Kara echoed with a smile. “Sorry about everything. About your job at Midvale… Really, I am.”

“I’m not.” Lena strolled over to her, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders, giving her a soft look. “I never left Midvale, I wouldn’t be here. I’m glad it happened. I’m glad that we have this time now.”

Kara gazed back at her with a glowing warmth. “You want to get frozen yogurt with me tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah I'm not writing as much as I did before. Since I'm stuck at home more often now with cut back work, maybe I'll updated all my fics.


	3. Mhmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident

Midvale High, Senior Year, Fall Semester.

“You did well, Ms. Danvers.” Ms. Luthor smiled, placing a graded test in front of her. Kara got a B plus. “Brush up on your species classification types today.” She leaned down and whispered just only for Kara to hear. “There’s a pop quiz on them tomorrow.” Kara blushed and nodded, returning Ms. Luthor's smile. 

“Danvers, come see me.”

Kara’s heart pounded loudly in her chest whenever the teacher addressed her. Ms. Luthor looked so damn good as usual. All pinned up in a black pantsuit with a high bun. Her jawline looked amazing with her hair up. Like a boss lady that could kill a whole boardroom with one look. Kara wouldn’t doubt it for a second either.

Kara swallowed thickly as she approached Ms. Luthor at her desk. She could see the stone features of an unhappy woman, a look of scolding. A flush of tingles rushed through Kara’s body at the first sentence. “Ms. Danvers. You’ve been tardy to my classroom five times in the past two weeks. Explain yourself.”

“I…” Kara’s speechless. Her pusle slammed against her ear drums like thunder.

About two weeks ago, Siobhan Smythe took interest in Kara at a fundraising event. Kara knew her from the music club, she’s a singer and wanted to be the next Gwen Stephanie. She had one hell of a pair of lungs. Kara liked her because she’s a bit mean and bossy. For some odd reason, she liked bossy brunettes. 

Siobhan made Kara carry her books and bag in between bells, calling her ‘puppy’ down the hallway. More often than not, she was late to half of her classes. Much so, that when she arrived at Ms. Luthor’s class, there wasn’t a seat up front for her anymore.

“I contacted your other instructors and they claim the same thing. You can flunk your classes by being late too many times.”

“I know,” Kara replied, averting her gaze down as she fiddles with the mood ring, currently red, on her right pinky. 

On Kara’s seventeenth birthday, Ms. Luthor had slipped a small, carefully wrapped gift on her desk while passing handouts. She opened it under her desk so as to not draw any further attention. There, inside a small cardboard box, was a genuine mood ring. 70’s memorabilia. Normally, she gives a candybar to a student with a birthday. This was different. It was special. Kara wore it every day.

“It’s my girlfriend. She’s a little needy.”

“Siobhan Smythe is not needy. She’s a brat. And you are letting her ruin your chances at a college scholarship.” Ms. Luthor crossed her arms. “I talked with your coach, and he agreed to reschedule Friday practice to Thursday. You will report here and clean the lab equipment, assist me in grading papers, and anything else I need, until I feel like you earned enough redemption to keep your tardies off the record.”

“But-”

“You  _ will _ pass my class, Ms. Danvers.” Ms. Luthor rose from her chair, shooting Kara with a stern stare that wrecked her underwear instantly. She leaned over, grabbing Kara by the collar of her varsity jacket, dead serious. “And you will pass your other classes, too. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, Ms. Luthor.” They’re close now. Close enough for Ms. Luthor’s perfume to intoxicate her dumb teenage brain. All Kara would have to do is tip forward a few inches and they’d be kissing. Her toes flexed and curled in her high-tops at the impulse.

“Good.” She released Kara with a frown. “No more tardies. Not my class, not any. And if I see you toting Siobhan’s books around in the hallways again I’m going to throw my dry-erasers at you.”

Kara laughed nervously and coughed in her fist. “Does it really bother you that I’m with her?”

“It bothers me that you allow her to sabotage your chances of going to college debt-free.” Ms. Luthor turns to the white board, class planner clutched in one hand. The marker beats on the surface roughly with her writing. “But, a word of advice? You should be with someone who has good intentions for your well being. Someone who wants to see you succeed and encourages you to do so.”

“Someone like... you?”

The marker paused for just a second, then Ms. Luthor resumed scribbling.

“We’re done here, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara breaks up with Siobhan that day.

***

Friday afternoons are the best time of the week now, in Kara’s opinion. Even though Ms. Luthor hardly holds a conversation with her, Kara is blessed to even be allowed in the same room with her alone. The white board is wiped with alcohol solution, the lab equipment is sanitized and organized according to function and usage frequency. Kara scrubbed the graffiti off the desks and polished the steel of the chair legs.

One week, Ms. Luthor had her move the supply cabinets for a fresh rearrangement because she felt like it. Kara had to pull all the contents out of them to get them to budge. Half way through moving the first cabinet, she ripped her shirt off, revealing a white beater-tank underneath. Moving furniture gets hot and sweaty.

Ms. Luthor leaned against a student’s desk, arms folded, watching with a blank face. Kara grunted and groaned, but eventually she got all three steel monsters to the back of the room. With a relieved sigh she takes a drink from her water bottle.

“Mmm…” Ms. Luthor tapped a finger on her chin, analyzing the work. “Maybe they’ll look better over there.” Kara’s mouth fell open.

“But I just moved them!”

“And I decided I want them over there instead,” the teacher replied, challenging Kara’s pouting with an authoritarian energy. “Get it done.”

Kara groaned and does as she’s told. It wouldn’t be so bad if the cabinets had wheels or something. Two cabinets were moved and Kara was half way there with the third one until the teacher said, “Actually, I think I like them where they were.”

“Are you kidding me, right now?” Kara’s gaped, then she tightened her jaw. “No!”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, no!” Kara puffed up her chest. “They’re going over here and that’s that! I’m tired.”

With a snort, Ms. Luthor rolled her eyes and returned to her own desk, propping her heels up. A drawer is opened and in it, she pulls out a greasy brown bag. “Guess I’ll just enjoy these doughnuts all by myself then.”

Kara gasped. “That’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair,” she replied, plucking a cinnamon doughnut out, smirking. She took a bite and released a sinful moan of approval. “ _ So good. _ ”

Kara barreled towards her, scooping up her water bottle, flicking the cap open.

“Hey!” Lena’s heels hit the ground and the doughnut is pointed threateningly at Kara. “Don’t you  _ dare _ !”

Kara prowled around her desk, weapon ready with a grin. “Ms. Luthor, Queen of the Evil Kale Salad, had made a grave mistake in thinking she could enslave Kara Danvers, Protector of Sugary Dreams, to build her Kingdom of Science by holding the Cinna-friends hostage!”

“ _ Kara... _ ” The corners of Luthor’s mouth twitched and her voice cracked to maintain resolve, trying not to laugh. “I’m serious. Don’t-”

Water went flying in the air. Gasping in shock, the teacher’s blouse was ruined, soaked.

Seconds went by, long enough for Kara to realize her tactic backfired. Certain fabric is see-through when wet. The instant the teenager looked, Ms. Luthor chucked the doughnut at her. It bounced right off Kara’s forehead, leaving a round cinnamon-sugar mark. Kara gasped in shock this time. “You wasted food!”

“Sugar is not food!” Ms. Luthor threw another, hitting the teen’s arm. Kara pretended to be critically wounded, keeling over dramatically as if she was struck by a real bullet. But she recovered in a flash.

The war was on. 

“I’ll save you Cinna-friends! Don’t despair!” Kara shouted, flinging water to and fro, missing on purpose. The brunette wasn’t as merciful, however. Doughnuts flew with a vengeance.

“I’ll get you, my pretty.” This time, Ms. Luthor couldn’t hold her laugh in. It's the most beautiful sound in the world. “And your little potstickers, too!” 

Gasp. 

“That’s right, Danvers,” she grinned. “You think you’re being sneaky by shoving those things in your mouth behind your textbook, but I know. I see everything.”

Shrieks of laughter filled the room after that. Despite wearing six-inch heels, Ms. Luthor was rather fast in them. Most of the water is sloshed on the teacher’s desk and Kara looked like she was attacked by the Cinnabon monster.

It’s the first time in a long time since Kara has seen her so at ease. Her hair is partly damp, clinging to her smiling cheeks. Kara wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. She fought the feeling as soon as it came, sopping up the mess on the desk instead. Kara kept her eyes down while Ms. Luthor dabbed herself with paper towels, blushing.

“Move the cabinets where you think is best,” Ms. Luthor said, slinging on her blazer, buttoning it up to cover her wet shirt. “I’ll go get more doughnuts from the lounge.”

***

A couple weeks later, in Ms. Luthor’s class, they were going over sexual transmitted infections and diseases. Kara regrets sitting in the front that day, turning poppy red as she struggled to unwrap a condom to roll on a banana. The rubber just wouldn’t roll down. Kara’s never used one before. She had a few makeout sessions with a couple of guys from the basketball team but never went far enough to need one. 

Looking around, everyone else seemed to get it. There’s giggling, and the boys in the bad got rowdy enough to start making condom balloons. The rubber flicks off the tip of the banana, smacking her neighbor’s forehead. Kara winces and groans, hiding her mortification in her hands.

“Kara, do you need help?”

“No.”

“You should learn how to properly-”

“Nope!” Kara shakes her head. “No thanks! I’m good. I don’t need to learn.”

“Everyone needs to learn.”

“I don’t.”

Ms. Luthor laughed warmly. “Yes, you do.”

Kara’s hands fall from her face, she’s beet red. “I’m never going to use one! I won’t need it.”

“You’ll get docked for not participating.”

“I don’t care, dock me,” Kara huffed, folding her arms in defiance, face still red.

“I’ll have you make up for it later,” Ms. Luthor said, patting Kara’s shoulder as she moved on to check on the other students. That statement gave Kara all sorts of dark, unmentionable ideas. Things that are to be kept in a dark box with the key buried deep in the ocean. 

That week, on Friday, after all the other student’s left, Kara approached Ms. Luthor at her desk, ready for her Friday afternoon manual labor. But instead of a cloth and cleaning spray, Ms. Luthor takes out a banana and a condom, placing it on the desk and gives Kara an expectant look.

She gaped. “Wha-”

“Do you plan on using sex toys with your partners, Kara?”

A squeak clogs the student’s throat.

“Some women like to strap in. And boiling the hell out of dildos after every use isn’t ideal. Even then, when you switch partners, not everyone is going to be comfortable with a used one, no matter how many times you clean it.”

“I-” Kara cleared her throat. “Um, I’ll just buy a new one!”

“Yes, you could. But sometimes sex goes unplanned,” her teacher explained, her smile grew along with Kara’s blushing. “You can get lost in the moment. It’s important that you take you and your partner’s sexual health seriously. Not only does safety make your partner feel more comfortable, it also can be a turn on depending on the person.”

Blood pounded in her ears with the way Ms. Luthor waved the condom in the air, clasped between her index and middle fingers. Slowly, Kara reached out and took the foil packet.

“I’ll hold the banana.”

_ Oh God. _ Kara knew her face was still red as a baboon’s behind. The rubber is torn from the packet with fumbling fingers. “Hold the end and figure out which way it unrolls first. You don’t want to contaminate outside.”

“Okay…”

The banana is held up in a dutiful presentation. Kara gulped, frozen with intimidation and embarrassment. It’s better this way, without the other students around. But it’s Ms. Luthor, her sexa appeal, and the task at hand that has Kara’s body temperature roaring up to a million thousand degrees. 

“Here, hold the base.” Ms. Luthor reaches out and touches Kara’s free hand, guiding it to hold the base of the banana. Kara’s heart pounded a million miles a minute. Her hand is over hers, the one holding the banana, and her skin is _ so soft _ . Her fingers are long and dexterous and Kara wants to caress them forever.

“Go ahead.”

With a shaky breath, the condom rolled down the phallic-shaped fruit with little effort. Kara did it, she laughed and sighed with relief. Ms. Luthor grinned along with her. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Their eyes met just then. A pause lingered between them. Ms. Luthor’s eyes were so captivating, holding all those secrets that Kara wanted to discover. Her stomach flip flopped as she swore that those eyes flicked down to Kara’s mouth.  _ Uh oh... _

A sort of gravity happened, leaning in. Lena’s eyes round in surprise, her breath hitches. She doesn’t move an inch as Kara drifted in. Their noses brush and-

The classroom door swung open. “Ms. Luthor, I have a question about next week’s paper.”

Kara shuffled with the papers stacked on the teacher’s desk. Ms. Luthor, several feet away, was erasing the marks off the white board. She turned to Mike, who stood at the door shifting his eyes from Kara to Ms. Luthor.

“What’s your question, Mr. Mathews?”

“Why are you holding a sexually protected banana?”

Kara snorted. Ms. Luthor looked down and yes, she was indeed holding the banana, still. It’s the funniest thing Kara has ever seen. She used all of her strength not to laugh.

“It’s for a lesson,” the teacher said, tightening her lips.

“But we already did that.”

“It’s for a different class, Mr. Mathews,” said through clenching teeth. “Is that your question or-?”

“Oh!” Mike blinked out of his confusion. “No, um, the other day you said that we can write about any topic we want regarding the reproduction system. What about test tube babies? Clones?”

“So long as you thoroughly research it, I don’t see why not.”

He sighed with relief and grins. Ms. Luthor turned back to the white board. “And if you use Star Wars as a source again, I’ll flunk you.”

Mike’s smile disappears. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kara was on the floor, rolling and wheezing. She couldn’t breathe. Ms. Luthor throws the banana at her. It smacked off Kara’s forehead, and she exploded again in a squealing frenzy. 

“Get out of my classroom!” She jabbed Kara’s ribs with the point of her shoe. “Out!”

“Ow!” Kara gasped, still laughing her ass off.

“ _ Now _ , Danvers.”

“Okay! Okay!” Kara snickered and crawled to her feet. Ms. Luthor was angry, but she couldn’t stop laughing even when the teacher rolled her eyes and groaned. “See you next week, Ms. Luthor.”

***

The incident happened the following Monday. 

Kara is seated front and center of the room in the dark while an educational video about DNA is played off the TV cart. The video itself was only thirty minutes long, and in that time, Kara fell asleep.

She knows she was dreaming. Because in her dream, Miss Luthor leaned back in her chair behind the desk, touching herself while staring at her. It’s subtle, hidden from the other students, but Kara could tell. Her red lips are parted and her cheeks are flush and her feet are too wide apart under the desk for the type of skirt she was wearing that day.

‘Kara,’ Ms Luthor would call out, voice dripping in arousal. In her dream, Ms. Luthor wanted Kara to come and crawl underneath the desk and service her. God, she would. She would do anything to please her. “Kara…”

“Ms. Luthor.” Kara would worship Lena’s inner thighs with her mouth and slide her hands over her fishnet stockings. “So beautiful…”

“Kara?”

Within the haze, Ms. Luthor’s face was so close now, smiling softly with amused endearment and it made Kara’s heart soar. Her body tingled and buzzed at a strange high frequency like she could fly with the way she was looking at her now. “Kara, you fell asleep.”

That statement never registered in Kara’s brain. Her eyes are too captivated by the high, rosy cheek bones of her teacher’s face and the softness of her mouth. She took a hand to the back of Lena’s head and pulled, smashing their lips together in a hard, desperate kiss.

A roar of noise stirs Kara awake. Ms. Luthor rips out of her grasp, shocked and angry. The lights of the classroom are flicked on and the rest of the students are screaming in laughter. Her face is about to explode.

“Go,” Ms. Luthor commanded, face red with anger. “Hallway,  _ now _ .”

Kara shrank under all the looks, scuttling to rise to her feet to follow her instructions.

“Teacher lover!”

“Kara’s got a lady boner for Ms. Luthor!”

“Dyke!”

“Who said that?!” Ms. Luthor turned her head sharply. “Who said that word?! Mike?” The boy’s eyes turned to globes as Ms. Luthor clipped over to him and pulled him up with a strong hand on his arm. “Get out of my classroom!” Gasps erupt when Ms. Luthor shoved Mike’s bag in his hands and steered him at the door. After he was gone, she swung her head to the rest of the class. “If anyone has anything else to say about the queer community, say it now. It’ll be the last thing you say in this school.”

Dead silence.

“Good.” Ms. Luthor turned her attention to Kara. “Let’s go.” Kara’s head hangs low as she follows the teacher out of the classroom and into the hallway.

“What the hell, Kara?!”

“I’m so s-sorry!” Tears started to sting at her eyes. “I do stupid things in my sleep I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You did so,” she corrected. “You were moaning my name!”

“I-I was dreaming!”

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep!” Ms. Luthor pressed a palm on her forehead. “That note last week was bad enough.”

“You were the one that read it out loud!”

“You wrote it!” Ms. Luthor groaned. “Look, I know you’re attracted to me but this needs to stop.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you! I-I-” Kara’s hands fisted to her sides. “I love you!”

Ms. Luthor is stunned to silence. Kara’s head feels like it had just exploded. Why, why the hell did Kara just confess that? What was she hoping to gain from it? She’s such an idiot. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Kara, I’m your teacher.”

“I know.”

“This  _ can’t _ happen.”

“I know.”

“We barely know each other outside school. You have no idea who I am.”

“Yes, I do!” Kara argued. “You’re super smart, like genius smart! Your favorite color is white. You have a bad habit of chewing your nails when you’re stressed. You're a bit of a neat freak, too. Everything on your desk needs to be organized so the surface mass is taken up evenly. You drink your coffee black and I’m pretty sure you're a vegan because I’ve only seen you eat Larabars and salads with that weird yellow stuff.”

“What weird yellow stuff?”

“The cube things, they look like dish sponges.”

A snort rolls from the teacher. She tried not to smile, but a laugh escaped despite her efforts. “You mean the turmeric tofu?”

“Whatever it is, it looks disgusting.” Kara cracked a smile and Ms. Luthor sighed, shaking her head with disbelief. 

“You are very observant, I’ll give you that.”

“Eliza said I was born to be a reporter.”

“I agree with her…” The brunette frowned. “Look, I know what it’s like to be infatuated by someone-”

“It’s not infatuation. I’ve felt this way since sophomore year.”

“Kara-” The teacher sighed heavily, bringing her fingers up to roll on her temples.“I could get fired if anyone suspects something is going on between us. Hell, I could be arrested! You're only seventeen.” That was when Ms. Luthor averted her eyes, swallowing thickly. “Get your things and spend the rest of the hour in the library. I’ll write you a note.”

“Please forgive me,” Kara reached for the teacher’s hand and she jumped at the touch as if it was wounding.

“ _ Don’t touch me. _ ”

Kara tore her hand away, blushing. “S-sorry.” She immediately felt bad. The pain in Ms. Luthor’s eyes told a dark story, one that Kara will probably never know despite how much she wanted to. She might know a few things about Ms. Luthor, but she was right. They don’t know each other. Not in the way that Kara really wanted to know her. 

And she never will.

Her popularity plummeted within a matter of days as rumors began to spread. Rumors about her sleeping with all the female teachers, not just Ms. Luthor, but even the lunch lady. Instead of socializing, Kara threw herself into writing. She took on extra responsibilities at the school paper and wrote in her secret journal during her free time. She wrote about her experiences as a teen and how poorly she’s been managing her sexuality. She wrote about her secret desire for Ms. Luthor and how awful she feels about what happened.

Kara has always been bullied a little bit by one girl in particular, Leslie Willis. She’s president of the Broadcasting Club and does the morning announcements. They’ve had their fights before about video journalism vs written journalism. Kara really pissed her off when she called Leslie out for doing nothing but reading shit she didn’t even write off of a teleprompter. Little by little, Leslie had done subtle notes of revenge on Kara. Harmless things like a stink bomb in her locker or ketchup on her chair.

But when Leslie heard about the kiss in the classroom, it got worse. She started targeting Alex, too, because she was an out-of-the-closet lesbian. Kara and Alex became the Double D’s. The Dyke Danvers Sisters. Leslie came up with the name. No one would be seen eating lunch with them. And Kara started changing in the bathroom for soccer practice because of the looks the other girls were giving her, to make sure she wasn’t staring.

Growing up in a small town, being queer wasn’t exactly excepted so easily. 

Kara started to sit in the back of Ms. Luthor's class from then on, keeping to herself while writing in her journal. Once in a while she’d catch the teacher looking at her, only to look away again. She doesn’t call on Kara either when searching for class participation.

On Friday after class, Kara approached her for the usual after school tardy redemption program.

“I wrote off your tardies. You don’t need to stay after anymore,” the teacher said, keeping her eyes on the stack of papers she’s grading.

“Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Kara deflated. “It really was an accident. I’m really sorry.”

“You can go now, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara understands, but it hurts. Kara felt some sort of connection with Ms. Luthor. Something beyond a sexual attraction, something her soul yearns for every time she looks into those sea-green eyes. As if their stars were meant to cross somehow. She could feel it in her bones.

And she fucked it all up.


	4. She's hot for teacher

If Kara Danvers wasn’t sure if she got special treatment from Ms. Luthor in high school, she certainly knew she was getting it now. Lena had scooped her up in friendship, thinking nothing of her past transgressions and Kara tried to make up for them as best as she could. 

As promised, the blonde went to the clinic, nearly losing her mind to the sight of Lena in her lab coat. Kara’s been squeezed, poked with needles, swabbed in the mouth, hair plucked from her scalp then almost killed in an endurance test on a treadmill. She’d do it all over again if Lena asked her to. It was a small price to pay for Lena’s friendship. And Kara shamefully admits that she’s been spoiled by Ms. Luthor’s funds to feed her, of which she felt only slightly guilty about. 

It’s not like she didn’t try to pay one time.

“Let me pay, Lena. You always pay and I eat way more than you.”

“Ah! Don’t you dare!” Lena’s eyes warned with a sharp flick. “Seriously, what is the point in having money if I can’t spoil my friends with it?”

“But I feel bad!”

“The only thing you should feel bad about is your Histology tissue classification lab results from Monday.” Lena struck hard and fast, ripping Kara’s debit card from the waiter’s fingers and replacing it with another, shinier and sleeker, limitless credit card. 

With a loud groan, Kara started to whine, rubbing her face. “Why do you have to ‘Miss Luthor’-Out on me?”

“Because you like it,” Lena mused with a knowing grin.

She isn’t wrong. Lena is practically always right, genius and all that. It doesn’t hurt that she’s drop dead gorgeous, funny and flirtatious just enough to tease but not enough to  _ really _ flirt, either. Lena was always kidding around with her, dropping her voice low and sultry-like. Even smacking at her arm whenever Kara said something funny. 

Kara thought that this new platonic dynamic with Lena would dampen her physical attraction to her, but it didn’t. In fact, it made her feel like a teenager all over again.

For the following few weeks, Netflix night at Lena’s was a usual Friday thing, followed by coffee dates and quick bites on Saturdays whenever Kara didn’t have a game. When she did play, Lena was there in the bleachers, smiling big and applauding whenever she made a goal.

Everything was perfectly platonic.

Until Lena showed up at a sorority house party one Saturday night. 

It was a charity event for Saint Patrick’s Day to raise funds for breast cancer research in celebration for Women’s History Month. It wasn’t uncommon for university staff to join students in festivities that are organized for a purpose, drinking and dancing aside. Some professors even host parties on occasion so long as nothing illegal happens. It’s all good and fun until someone is tossed out an open window during a game of beer pong. 

After walking into the house common room, Kara was unprepared.

Dr. Lena  _ fucking _ Luthor, curled hair and perfect makeup in _ that _ green dress. A dress with long sleeves and a thigh-high hem with no neckline to speak of, bearing the woman’s shoulders. It was as if a version of Lena from Kara’s teen fantasies had simply phased into reality. Legs. Lots of leg with stockings that ends below the hem of the dress, clipped up with a garter belt. 

_ I need to get out of here. _

Kara should turn around and walk out the door right then. Her stomach growled. She had to skip dinner for a study group and she’s starving. Free food was her main motivation to come here in the first place. Carefully, she sidesteps and ducks behind cliques of people, nearly tripping over her own shoes.  _ Don’t see me. Don’t see me. _

She made it to the food with a relieved sigh and scooped up a plate. To her horror, there was only healthy food. Salads, cucumber tea sandwiches, veggie and fruit trays. _ Goddamn sorority girls. _

Thank the heavens that there were cupcakes, mini ones with green frosting. Kara shoves three in her mouth at the same time.

“Kara!” 

Kara jumped to a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes bug out to the sight of Lena there, looking delightfully surprised to see her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, do you belong to this sorority?”

Kara shook her head like a dog, washing the cake down with a gulp of punch. She coughed and laughed nervously, gluing her eyes onto the button Lena was wearing on her dress. It reads:  _ Kiss me, I’m Irish. _

Kara stares intensely. 

“My roommate is a pledge and asked me here…” Kara tore her eyes away, looking guilty. “I’m just here for moral support.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Lena chuckled and reached out, thumbing the corner of Kara’s mouth. Just as if it was a perfectly platonic thing to do, Lena brings her thumb to her own mouth and  _ licks _ the frosting she harvested. Kara’s frozen. Her brain short-circuited, powered down and rebooted slowly as Lena went into a one-sided conversation with her.

The medical clinic at the university was the main sponsor of the event, apparently. So Lena and a few of her coworkers were there to keep tabs on things. As she spoke, Kara was still rebooting, fixated on the soft, velvet bow of the teacher’s mouth. It’s a shame, really. Kara had kissed those lips before but she was half-asleep and couldn’t remember what felt or tasted like.

Someone interrupted them.

“You’d think with all the money they got from us, they’d put out something better than boxed wine,” a woman told Lena as she approached, grimacing at the red liquid in her cup. She had long red-brown hair and dark eyes with olive skin, wearing a simple black dress.

“Kara, this is Sam Arias,” Lena introduced with a polite gesture. “One of my colleagues in the clinic, I’m sure you saw her in passing.” Kara took the woman’s hand with a charming smile.

“Nice to meet you, Sam.”

“Wait, you’re Little Danvers, aren’t you?” Kara was surprised at the inquiry. She hasn’t been called ‘Little Danvers’ since high school. Lena drew her eyes away when Kara looked in her direction.

“Sam, help me find the bathroom?” Lena requested with tightness in her throat. 

The two of them left Kara alone to fend for herself, standing around with a red solo cup of green punch. It’s not alcoholic, yet. It’s only a matter of time when someone spikes it. Winn shows up in no time, looking antsy while uncapping a cold beer from an ice bucket. He’s wearing a leprechaun top hat.

“Hey, Winn.”

“I got a huge test tomorrow for my cyber security class.” He chugged half of the beer in one tilt.

“Should you be drinking like that?”

“I have to!” Winn drew a cloth from his pocket, wiping the sweat off his face. “I borrowed some adderall from a friend and took too much. I need to fall asleep tonight or I’ll pass out during the test and flunk.”

“I told you that stuff is bad for you.” Kara sipped on her punch, pleased with herself. Her eyes found Lena across the hall, chatting with a couple of other professors. 

“You try programming a complete virus patch with ten thousand lines of code in just a week and get back to me on that.” Kara laughed and shook her head. Winn was a coding genius, a prodigy, and like Kara, he lacks a little common sense. It's the reason they get along so well. Kara slipped a hand in her navy blazer, pulling out a flask from the inner pocket. 

“Hey!” Winn swiped the flask, unscrewed the top and proceeded to help himself to Kara’s whiskey. She wretched it out of his hand with a glare and went to pour it in her own cup.

But it’s stolen again, to her horror.

“Need I to remind you, Kara Danvers, that you are not twenty-one just yet.” The look Lena gave her is smoldering. Kara had to stifle a whimper in watching the esteemed teacher tilt the flask to her own lips, hissing at the end of the swallow. Her brows rose with a hum. “Jameson Irish Whiskey… Impressive. I’ll be confinsating this until it’s empty.”

Winn’s mouth is agape, matching Kara’s expression as they both watch Lena saunter away with the flask, off to mingle with other colleagues and students.

“You said she was your biology teacher in high school, right?”

“Yeah…” Kara swiped Winn’s beer and downed the rest. “She was.”

“Damn. Wish my high school teachers looked like that.”

“It’s a bit distracting so be glad they didn’t.”

“Oh, right. You’re bisexual, right?”

“Demi.”

“What does that mean again?”

Kara turned to him with her full attention. “It means that I don’t form a true sexual attraction to anyone unless I bond with them emotionally first.”

Now that she thinks about it. Kara bonded with Lena right away back then. The connection was instantaneous from their first conversation. Then the lack of conversations, eye contact. Lots and lots of eye contact, Kara remembered. It’s the emotions behind Lena’s body language that turned Kara on. Everything about Lena turned her on. Even now.

“So boys or girls?”

“Or non-binary, genderqueer, etc…”

Winn’s eyes glazed over. “Uhh…”

“Mostly girls,” Kara explained. “Preferably. I did have a boyfriend once, but it didn't last long though.”

“So you are pretty much a lesbian, unless you are emotionally attached to a dude or person?”

Kara laughed. “Something like that.”

“Interesting.” Winn scooped up two more beer bottles from the ice bucket. “Well, I’m going back to my room with these, wish me luck!”

Kara giggled, shaking her head. “Good Luck.”

Kara’s heart pumped frantically as Lena kept on stealing glances with her across the common room. Kara watched her move around, swigging mouthfuls of Kara’s whiskey while mingling with a variety of people.

Kara  _ does not _ get feelings.

“Hey there, Little Danvers.”

Kara spinned, face twisted with confusion. It was Lena’s colleague, Sam, giving her a big grin, flirtatious. 

_ Hmm. _ Sam was a beautiful woman with a lovely smile. And so not her teacher.

“I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Kara cleared her throat. “Go ahead.”

“Who is that girl I see you walking with sometimes? You know the one with the short red hair.”

“Uh.” Kara pulled back, puzzled. “You mean Alex?”

“So that’s her name…” Sam hummed. “Are you two together?”

Kara chuckled. “No. Sister.”

“Is she single?”

Kara scoffed, pretending to be wounded. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Not chopped liver.” Sam tilted her head with a slanted smirk. “More like already taken.”

“Really?” Kara cocked her head, confused. “That’s news to me.”

“I can prove it to you. With science.”

Kara laughed. “Okay, I’m really confused now.”

Sam chucked, dark and low. “Come on, you know how the scientific method works, right?” She took a sip of her wine. “Let me remind you. The scientific method consists of a series of steps. The first step is to identify the problem, the unknown information. We will figure out if Little Danvers is taken or not.”

Kara’s brow arched.

“Step two: Research. What is and isn’t already known about the said problem.”

“Uh… Well, for one. I’m single.”

“You think you are but, are you really?” Sam cocked her head. “Step three is to establish a hypothesis. My hypothesis is that you are, in fact, taken. And the next step is to test that hypothesis with experimentation. Then we will observe whether or not the data supports my hypothesis. Then we can conclude if Kara Danvers is really single or not.”

“Geez, if I wanted to do science I would have called Bill Nye.”

“Humor me, Little Danvers,” Sam kept grinning. “Initiating experiment.” Kara’s eyes rounded as Sam pressed up against her, sliding her hands in the open flaps of Kara’s blazer. “Are you wearing green today? Or did you forget?”

Kara stuttered, blushing. “I… I don’t know.”

“You forgot,” Sam laughed at that. “You know what happens when you don’t wear green on Saint Paddy's Day?” A hand slid down Kara’s back. “You get pinched.”

“Hey!” Kara jumped and laughed nervously when Sam went to squeeze her ass cheek. “Easy!”

“What’s going on here?”

Kara and Sam both turn their heads, Lena was there in a flash, leering at the two of them with an unreadable expression on her face.

Kara flushed red.

“Oh, nothing.” Sam shrugged. Simply, she walked away, leaving Kara alone with Lena. 

Kara chuckled lamely, rubbing the back of her neck. “So you’re Irish, huh? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah,” Lena’s eyes followed Sam suspiciously.. “I was born in Ireland, moved to the states when I was a wee lass. What was that about?” Lena’s head tilted, her brows furrowing. “With Sam…”

Kara’s tongue went numb in her mouth as Lena stared at her, prying her for information.

“Something about science,” Kara said. “I honestly don’t have a clue. Also, I’m pinchable because I did not participate in the tradition of wearing green today.”

“Oh?” Lena’s lips pulled into a smirk. “And the fact that your butt is cute has nothing to do with it?”

“You think my ass is cute?” Kara asked, blinking. She twisted around to look at her butt, but ended up mimicking the way a dog chases its tail. The brunette laughed with a dip of her pretty head, dimpling her cheeks.

“Cute, yes,” Lena nodded, giggling into the mouthpiece of Kara’s flask. She’s loose with alcohol, tispy. “It’s a shame they don’t allow corporal punishment anymore.”

Kara stared silently in thought, dragging her gaze up and down Lena’s body. “Careful, Luthor.” She plucked her half empty flask out of Lena’s hand. “Or you’ll find yourself bent over.”

“Bent over what?” Her brow arched curiously. “Your knee?”

Kara gulped at the look she’s given. “I-” What she meant to say was ‘bent over the toilet’ with a horrible hangover the next day. But she couldn’t find words now that Lena suggested such an image. All her brain’s functions shut down when Lena adds, “Bold you are to assume that I would be the one  _ bending _ .”

“I- um…” This wasn’t fair. “Aren’t we supposed to be friends?”

“Aren’t we?” Lena shrugged a shoulder and, with that, she sauntered away. Kara watched Lena leave the house, taking one more smirking glance at Kara before slipping out the door. The confusion racking Kara’s brain at that moment was maddening. The flask is tipped back several times, pouring the mind-numbing burn down her throat. 

Kara’s done. She’s done with Lena’s little game. Whatever is going on with her, she wants to get to the bottom of it. The flask is pocketed securely in her blazer before Kara makes long strides to the front door. 

Outside, she found Lena leaning up against the yard border wall with a satisfied grin on her face. She was expecting this, Kara thought. Lena had been toying with her like a little mouse caught in a cat’s claw for several weeks.

“Is this your way of getting revenge on me?” Kara asked, fists clenched at her sides.

“Revenge?” Lena tilted her head with a dark chuckle. “What are you talking about?”

“All of this!” Her hands gesture between them. “First, you said you wanted to be my friend and now you just keep dancing around me, teasing me and flirting with me. What am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know,” Lena breathed, arching her back when Kara stepped closer, very close. “What are you thinking, Kara?”

“That you are punishing me for kissing you in high school,” she confessed, frowning.

“Do you think that you deserve to be punished?” Lena asked next, shocking Kara by sliding her hands up the student’s chest, resting them at the front of her strong shoulders.

A beat of silence rolled by before Kara whispered a soft ‘yes’.

“I can arrange that,” Lena proposed. Her smile is gone, but her eyes are dilated. “Would that make you feel better, darling?”

_ Darling… _ Kara’s chest constricted. Blood roared into her ears at the way Lena was looking at her. Kara’s head tilted in.

“Ah, ah.” Lena’s fingers halted the advance before Kara’s mouth could reach her lips. “Not so fast,” she said. “That’s not how this works. You need to earn it this time.”

_ This time… earn it. _

Kara stifled a pathetic whimper rising in her throat. So Lena  _ was _ messing with her. This was part of her plan all along, whatever that entailed. A notification sound dinged from Lena’s phone in her purse.

“My ride's here.” Lena pressed her hands into Kara’s chest, making her step back. The brunette sprung off the wall, clicked down the walkway to the sidewalk where a black car rolled up. The driver leaped out and trotted around the car to open Lena’s door.

“Evening, Ms. Luthor.”

“Hello, Tom.” Lena slipped a crisp bill into the driver’s breast pocket. She then turned back to Kara, who was still standing at the walkway staring like an idiot. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to get in this car with me?”

Kara tripped over her own damn feet because she’s never moved so fast in her life. She slipped in the car after Lena, who had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes from the way Kara was so quick to join her. “Where are we going?” Kara asked with a squeaky voice.

“Yours.”

“Mine?” Kara blinked and flushed a bright red. “You’re not afraid of someone recognizing you in the dorms?” Lena huffed, grinned and tilted her gaze away. Tom asked Kara for her address and then they were on their way to the student housing complex.

The car was silent, until Lena placed a hand on Kara’s knee, squeezing. The blonde’s spine stiffened and Lena moved closer, fingering a few stray hairs behind Kara’s ear. “Stay still, stay quiet,” Lena whispers with lips just an inch from her ear.

_ Oh my god, this is happening. _ Kara’s heart races. All she heard was  _ ‘bumpbumpbumpbump’ _ and Lena’s warm breath scattering across her neck. Kara’s hands clenched and unclenched with the need to do something, anything. But she stays still, just like Lena told her to.

The hand that was stroking her thigh moved up and further up, toying with the buckle of Kara’s belt. Lena lingered her touch there for just a few seconds until she started to pop open a few buttons of Kara’s shirt. When her hands slip inside, Kara’s throat sucks in a gasp.

“Hush…” Lena breathed against her ear, palming the blonde’s abdomen, tracing ridges of muscle. “Still have the six pack, huh? You eat way too much sugar, how is that possible?”

Kara’s mouth opened, but then it closed.

“See?” Lena chuckled. “I knew you were smart.” She hummed with satisfaction and before Kara could process anything else, the car stopped and Lena’s touch disappeared. Tom opened the door and when Kara stepped out, it closed right behind her. She whipped around, eyes rounding in surprise to see Lena grinning at her from the window.

“Hey! What a minute!” Kara tried the handle, but it was locked. The window rolled down as Tom re-entered the driver side. “You’re not coming up?”

Lena tilted her head slightly, furrowing her brows, looking puzzled. “Kara, I’m your teacher. That would be very inappropriate.”

Kara gawked.

“Besides,” Lena took a steady inhale and turned her gaze away,  _ smirking _ . “It’s a school night.”

The car rolled away, leaving Kara there with her shirt and mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I finally decided what direction I'm taking this. Sorry for the long pause. I had to think it over for a while. I'm going to add some more tags to this thing. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> What motive does Lena have I wonder?
> 
> Comment. And Scream at me in tumblr: twistyvixy


End file.
